The Most Important Thing
by Kristen3
Summary: An ordinary trip to the mall and a visit to a toy store makes Niles realize that maybe just cherishing David's childhood is what matters most. Birthday one-shot for Leigh Ann (leighann415).


**Author's Note: **Thanks to Andrea (**iloveromance**) for writing "I Love You More than Peanut Butter and Jelly," which planted the seed for this. And, since her birthday's coming up, I feel I should dedicate this to Leigh Ann (**leighannd15**) for her love and support for my stories. *Hugs*

"Let's go in there," Niles suddenly said. He and Daphne were at the mall. Daphne had convinced her husband it was time to do a bit of redecorating. For as long as he'd lived at the Montana, Niles had been very particular about the furniture and artwork in his apartment. But, since Daphne was now the primary caretaker of the house, he decided it should be an equal decision this time. 

Daphne was startled when she followed her husband's gaze. For it was not a furniture store, or even an antique shop. It was a toy store. "Well...all right." She smiled at him and walked towards the entrance. 

Niles followed his wife. This was truly a child's vision of heaven. Action figures, dolls, and games seemed to be everywhere. It wasn't a store he would've ever been in, except that he loved his four-year-old son David more than he could've imagined. "Look at all this stuff!" 

"David would love it here," Daphne said, smiling. "What did you want to come in here for?" 

"I don't know," Niles answered, still taking it all in. "I never imagined there could be so many different kinds of toys." 

Daphne knew how easily Niles could be overwhelmed in a place like this. "Come on," she said gently. "I think there's an antique store a bit further down." 

Niles shook his head. "We've spent enough time looking at things for us. How can we come to the mall and not buy our son something?" 

"You've been listening to your father, haven't you?" Daphne asked, laughing. 

"I know Dad goes overboard sometimes. But David's a little boy. And he's only going to be this age for a very short time." As he spoke, Niles continued walking through the store. Once they got away from the video games and remote-controlled cars, the noise and activity level dropped considerably. They found themselves surrounded by merchandise from various cartoons and Disney movies. Niles' first instinct was to make a sarcastic remark about how children's movies today were simply a way to sell as many toys as possible. But then he remembered how much David loved his cartoons, and he bit his tongue. "Look, Daphne!" 

Daphne walked over to where her husband was standing. In his hands was a box which apparently contained a child-sized place setting. The cup, plate and silverware all had Mickey Mouse on them. One of David's favorite characters. "Oh, that's adorable." She smiled, knowing her son would love it. 

Without a word, Niles quickly made his way toward the checkout. Daphne nearly had to run to keep up with him. There was no line at the cash register, so Niles wasted no time in handing the box to the cashier. The purchase was rung up, and he was quickly handed a bag. Only then did Niles turn around to his wife. "Let's go home," he said. 

"I think we picked some lovely things tonight," Daphne said as they drove home. She noticed that Niles seemed to be in another world. 

"Yes," Niles replied, keeping his attention on the road. The drive to his father and Ronee's home was familiar, but this time, he was more anxious than ever to arrive. 

Daphne gave up on trying to make conversation with Niles. In a matter of moments, they were turning into her in-laws' driveway. Daphne couldn't help feeling her heart do a small flip as she and Niles got out of the car. Although David had only been with his grandparents for a couple of hours, she'd missed him terribly. 

Niles knocked, and the door was answered by Ronee. "We've come to relieve you of your babysitting duties," he said. His stepmother was still a bit reluctant to take care of David, even though she secretly loved him every bit as much as Martin did. 

Before Ronee could even respond, a pair of small feet began running toward the door. "Mommy!" 

"Hello, sweetheart," Daphne said, smiling as David put his arms around her waist. "Did you have fun with Grandpa and Grandma Ronee?" 

David nodded enthusiastically. "We watched the Mariners play. They made a catch in the bottom of the ninth to win the game! It was so cool!" 

Daphne glanced over at her husband. She knew he was less than thrilled that David had inherited his grandfather's love of sports. 

"Wow, that sounds exciting," Niles said, forcing a smile. "Guess what? While your mom and I were out tonight, we got you something." 

"What? What?" David began jumping up and down with excitement. 

Niles reached into the plastic bag he was holding and pulled out the box. 

David's eyes widened as he took in the sight. "Wow!" 

"Now you can eat with Mickey anytime you want," Daphne said. 

"Thank you, Mommy! You're the best!" He hugged her a second time. 

"Well, thank you, sweetheart. But you should be thanking Daddy. This was his idea, not mine." 

"Really, Dad?" David asked in amazement. His father often said that cartoons were a waste of time, and that David should be watching something more educational. 

"Yup. I saw this in the toy store, and I knew you had to have it, because you love Mickey." 

"Thanks, Dad." Now David hugged his father. "You're the best dad ever!" 

Niles picked his son up. "You're welcome. I couldn't go out shopping without getting something for my favorite little buddy." He ruffled David's hair affectionately. 

Martin got up and slowly made his way over to the door. "So long, David. There's another game on Friday. Maybe you'd like to come over and watch it with me?" 

David looked at his father. "Please?" he asked. 

"Why not?" Niles said to his father. 

After another quick round of hugs and goodbyes, Niles and Daphne made their way home with their son. As they backed out of the driveway, Niles glanced in the rearview mirror and saw his son still gazing at his new Mickey Mouse plate. Sure, the cartoon rodent wasn't exactly what Niles wanted his son to watch on TV, but maybe that wasn't what mattered. His son was happy. For now, that was enough.

**The End**


End file.
